Without Reason
by Park Min Ah
Summary: siWONKYUhyun. Siwon seorang anak saudagar kaya yang terancam bahaya! Kyuhyun yang seorang agen dari SM Town - Secret Mission Town - mendapat tugas untuk menjaga Siwon! Akankah dia mampu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik? Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan Siwon atas tindakan Kyuhyun yang membahayakan nyawanya? BAD SUMMARY, Boys X Boys, Just RnR! Don't Like Don't Read! NO BASH, THANKS :*


**PROLOGUE**

SM Town atau Secret Mission Town merupakan organisasi rahasia yang didirikan oleh Lee Soo Man dan bergerak dalam bidang pelayanan keamanan yang terdapat di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Berbagai macam misi rahasia yang didapatkan selalu berhasil mereka tangani dengan baik, bahkan mereka sudah banyak mendapat kepercayaan dari pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan besar sampai pada pihak kalangan pejabat untuk memberikan pelayanan keamanan pada mereka. Organisasi ini terbagi menjadi beberapa tim yang akan mengerjakan misi mereka masing-masing dalam satu tim.

Tim yang diketuai oleh Park Junsu atau yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk adalah SUJU atau Super Junior, yang terdiri dari 14 orang anggota, yaitu Park Junsu/Leeteuk, Kim Heechul, Han Geng, Kim Jongwoon/Yesung, Kim Young Woon/Kangin, Shin Donghee/Shindong, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi, dan Henry Lau.

Dari 14 anggota tersebut dibagi lagi menjadi couple teams, KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, EunHae, ShinBum, KyuMin, dan ZhouRy. Mereka semua tinggal dalam satu atap untuk memudahkan dalam menjalin komunikasi dan memantau kegiatan setiap anggota.

.

**WITHOUT REASON**

By Park Min Ah

Main Chara :

Cho Kyuhyun (Zhao Gui Xian)

Choi Siwon (Cui Shi Yuan)

And all members of SuJu.

With Big Bang from YG!

Rate : 'T' with smooth lemon.

Disclaimer : SM Entertainment, Themselves, and GOD!

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, etc.

WARNING! Boys Love, Just for who loves WONKYU and SUJU couples!

"!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!"

.

"Protect You"

.

.

'GAME OVER!'

"MWO?! Aissshhh!"

PRAK!

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini! Baru kali ini aku bisa kalah dengan permainan semacam ini." gerutu Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan game yang ada dalam komputernya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan keningnya berkerut – tanda kesal. Game yang ia mainkan adalah game yang semalam diperoleh dari seorang teman, tapi baru sekali ia memainkannya kata game over muncul seketika.

Saking kesalnya, ia sampai membanting mouse dan keyboard yang terpasang rapi di atas meja. Mengacak-acak rambut coklat karamelnya – frustasi karena game itu telah berhasil meruntuhkan gelar gamer sejatinya dalam satu kali permainan.

"Ya! Gui Xian ge, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau begitu caramu, komputer itu tidak akan bertahan lama!"

Henry atau namja yang bernama lengkap Henry Lau ini datang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja selesai mengangkat telepon di dapur agar tidak terganggu suara berisik teman serumahnya itu.

"Biar saja. Kalau rusak beli yang baru. Jangan seperti orang susah begitu." ucap Kyuhyun enteng. Tangannya sibuk meletakkan kembali keyboard dan mouse komputernya ke atas meja.

"Aish! Sudah. Ayo pergi!" ajak Henry. Ia menggeret tangan Kyuhyun untuk membawa namja imut itu menjauh dari komputer kesayangannya.

"Ani! Aku akan bermain lagi. Kau pergi saja sendiri!" Kyuhyun menarik kasar tangannya. Dengan mulut yang menggerutu tak jelas, ia duduk kembali di depan komputer – mulai asik mengklik sana-sini. Henry yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Gui Xian ge, dengar. Kita mendapat panggilan dari ketua dan yang lain sudah berkumpul sekarang. Lagipula, sampai komputer itu meledak kau TIDAK AKAN MENANG!"

CTARRRR!

Bagai disambar petir sampai gosong. Kata-kata Henry barusan seperti menyambar Kyuhyun dan terus bergema dalam telinganya. Merasa diremehkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan death glare andalannya pada Henry, meski death glarenya itu tampak lucu ketimbang seram.

"Ya! Henry Lau! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Kau bahkan belum pernah mengalahkanku."

"Aishhh... Game yang kau mainkan itu sudah di setting ulang oleh Eunhyuk ge! Walau kau berusaha seperti apapun, pada akhirnya tetap saja GAME OVER!" pekik Henry yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"MWO?! Jinjja?! Awas kau MONKEY hyung!"

"YE! Ayo pergi! Ketua akan marah kalau kita terlambat." Henry segera menyeret Kyuhyun ke kamar agar mengganti bajunya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pertemuan dengan sang Leader.

.

.

Dua orang namja – Kyuhyun dan Henry – dengan santai berjalan melewati lorong. Pakaian serba hitam plus kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidung bangir keduanya. Wajah tampan mereka terlihat cool, sungguh berbeda dari yang terlihat sejam lalu. Sesampainya di depan pintu kecoklatan – tempat pertemuan, Kyuhyun segera masuk tanpa permisi.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan kasar, namun ulahnya itu sepertinya tidak membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut terganggu. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kursi seorang namja berambut pirang dan menyambar buku yang tergeletak di atas meja.

PLAK!

Buku tersebut dengan tidak elitnya menyentuh kepala si namja, membuat namja yang tengah asik bercengkrama dengan Donghae itu terdiam. Henry yang berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun serta penghuni ruangan lain hanya bisa cengo menyaksikan hal itu. Ryewook mencoba menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan dan berpaling menatap Yesung.

"A-ahaha, Eunhyuk ge... Mian, Gui Xian ge sedang bad mood." kata Henry sembari tertawa garing – mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kyuhyun merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengeluarkan benda favoritnya – PSP. Ia duduk di atas meja dan menaruh kaki jenjangnya di atas kursi samping Eunhyuk.

"YA! Evilkyu ya! Tidakkah kau bisa lebih sopan pada yang lebih tua?!" ucap Eunhyuk naik pitam.

"Geuraeso?" tanggap Kyuhyun dengan wajah innoncent membuat semuanya menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas.

"Ck! Aisshh!" akhirnya Eunhyuk hanya dapat berdecak kesal. Dia sadar, percuma saja perang mulut dengan si evilkyu itu. Eunhyuk kembali duduk, sementara Donghae mengelus punggungnya.

Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam. Salah satu namja itu a.k.a Leeteuk melepaskan kacamatanya, senyum dengan satu dimple di sudut bibirnya terlihat menawan saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak peduli dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Apa kabar Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Masih seperti biasanya, hyung." jawab Kyu malas.

"Eum, bisakah kau berhenti memainkan PSP-mu? Kita akan mulai membahas sesuatu yang cukup serius."

"Yeee~" Kyuhyun memasukkan PSP-nya ke dalam saku celananya.

PLAK!

"Mwo ya?!" pekik Kyuhyun saat merasakan seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan buku.

"Turun dari meja!" perintah Heechul – sang pelaku – disertai aura gelap. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, sedangkan Eunhyuk cepat-cepat berpaling untuk tertawa tanpa suara. Setelahnya mereka semua segera terlibat diskusi serius dengan sang Leader – Leeteuk.

Cerita baru saja dimulai. Di mana semuanya akan berawal dari diskusi ini.

.

.

###

"Selamat datang, Nona."

Seorang penjaga membukakan pintu dua sisi untuk yeoja cantik bergaun hitam yang tersenyum sembari membungkuk ala princess. Dengan sedikit kerlingan sang penjaga pintu mengerti kode yang diberikan yeoja tersebut.

Yeoja cantik nan anggun itu melangkah perlahan memasuki ruang pesta yang sangat luas. Di setiap sudut terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang dari kalangan atas – tengah bercengkrama satu dengan yang lain. Tak ingin membuang waktu, iris kecoklatannya mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan untuk menemukan keberadaan sang tuan rumah.

'Krrrsssskkkk.'

_"Hei, Kyu? Apa kau sudah didalam? Jika iya, lihatlah pemain bola di atas panggung."_ terdengar suara seseorang dari earphone yang terpasang pada telinga yeoja a.k.a Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang lurus pada seorang namja berjas putih di atas panggung yang tengah memainkan biolanya. Tentu ia tak asing lagi dengan namja itu walaupun kacamata bening yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya, membuat penampilan namja tersebut berbeda. Henry melirikkan matanya guna memberi kode pada Kyuhyun letak keberadaan sang objek.

Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam penyamaran tersenyum manis dan berjalan dengan anggun ke arah pria paruh baya yang tengah bercengkrama dengan relasi bisnisnya.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Choi." sapa Kyuhyun sopan.

"Oh, selamat malam, Nona." Mr. Choi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Saya Park Min Ah. Perwakilan dari 'SM' Corporation. Senang dapat berjumpa dengan anda, Tuan. Sungguh pesta yang luar biasa."

Mr. Choi terdiam sejenak. Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk saat Mr. Choi menatapnya lekat. Menyadari isyarat dari Kyuhyun, Mr. Choi berusaha santai.

"A-ahaha, tentu saja. Ini semua untuk anak kebanggaanku. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya." katanya dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Yeah, tidak heran, karena semua yang ada dalam pesta ini hanyalah kepalsuan. Tak ada yang tersenyum ramah dan tertawa tanpa alasan. Ada udang di balik batu, berlaku untuk setiap orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Ah, Nona Park. Mari saya perkenalkan dengan putra saya. Sebentar tuan-tuan saya harus menemui anak saya dulu." Para relasi bisnis Mr. Choi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang berganti menjadi topik lain untuk kembali berpura-pura.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Mr. Choi menuju arah balkon. Mereka berhenti setelah jaraknya cukup dekat.

"Siwon ada di sana. Aku percaya kalian bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini. Kuserahkan keselamatan putraku padamu. Jangan kecewakan aku." ucap Mr. Choi penuh ketegasan. Kyuhyun mengangguk – mengerti. Setelah kepergian Mr. Choi, raut wajahnya yang ramah berubah menjadi datar. Dipandangnya punggung namja berjas hitam yang tengah berdiri di balkon sembari memandang keramaian kota Seoul itu. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menekan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik wig rambut panjang bergelombangnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya."

'Krrrsssskkkk.'

_"Bagus, kau harus berjaga disekitarnya. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan ada masalah."_ Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ini permainan yang menyenangkan, batinnya. Di sudut bibirnya tersungging senyum manis.

"Pemandangan yang indah." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat seorang namja sedikit terusik. Siwon yang merasa didekati seseorang menoleh ke belakang. Untuk beberapa detik waktu terasa berhenti bagi Siwon. So beautiful, batinnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk dengan anggun ala princess.

"Selamat malam Tuan Muda Choi." sapanya.

Siwon masih memandang kagum pada yeoja tersebut. Dengan kikuk ia membalas sapaan Kyuhyun. "Ah, ya. Selamat malam, Nona."

'Ya, lelaki mana yang tidak terpesona dengan Pretty Girl Kyu, huh?' batin Kyuhyun bangga. Ia berjalan mendekati Siwon dan berdiri di sampingnya membuat namja tampan itu dapat mencium aroma khas Kyu.

'Hmm, aroma yang manis. It's so interested.' Siwon tersenyum sendiri saat menyadari pikirannya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada gedung-gedung pencakar langit di hadapan mereka berdua, sampai mata kecoklatannya menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari – karena memang ia sedang fokus dengan apa yang tengah ia amati, Siwon sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah yeoja cantik di sampingnya itu.

"Neomu yeppeo."

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan pendengarannya.

"You're so beautiful." ulang Siwon.

DEG. Mendengar ucapan Siwon dan tatapan mata namja itu yang begitu dalam, mau tak mau membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat.

"Go-gomawoyo. Anda juga terlihat tampan, Tuan." balas Kyuhyun. Pipinya memanas ketika menyadari ucapannya sendiri. 'Ssibal ya! Bicara apa aku?! Dan aku bukan yeoja, babo!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Siwon tersenyum sendiri melihat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun sendiri menjadi salah tingkah. Berulang kali, namja imut itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menetralisir perasaannya yang mulai tak karuan.

"Eum, Aku Choi Siwon." ucap Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ne? Sa-saya Park Min Ah. Salam kenal." Kyuhyun masih tak berani menatap Siwon. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan bicara saja tidak becus seperti itu.

'Krrrrsssskkk.'

_"Kyu? Apa kau mendengarku? Aku dan Kangin ada di depan gedung, di dalam mobil van putih. Dengar baik-baik, keadaan mulai tidak aman. Shindong yang berjaga di depan pintu mengatakan ada 'tamu tak diundang' akan ikut berpesta. Yang lain sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing."_

Kyuhyun tersadar sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya kembali objek mencurigakan di dalam gedung tepat dihadapan mereka. Matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang telah mengarahkan senjata tepat pada namja di sampingnya – Siwon.

DORR!

"AWAS!" teriak Kyuhyun.

BRUK!

PRANGGGG!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Suara gaduh dari ruang pesta segera menyapa gendang telinga, akibat adanya suara tembakan diikuti suara kaca pecah dari arah balkon tempat Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada. Semua orang berhamburan keluar ruangan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa masing-masing.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Matanya memandang mata hitam namja yang kini berada di bawahnya. Napas keduanya sama-sama tak beraturan.

'Krrrrrsssskkk.'

_"KYU! Bawa Siwon keluar dari dalam gedung sekarang! CEPAT!"_ perintah Leeteuk dengan suara tegas. Kyuhyun yang tersadar membantu Siwon berdiri. Mereka merunduk dan ikut berbaur dengan orang-orang yang berhamburan keluar dari dalam ruang pesta. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon erat. Siwon sendiri secara tak sadar terus mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Mereka berlari melewati lorong menuju tangga darurat. Namun, seseorang mengikuti mereka.

DORR!

Suara tembakan sedikit memperlambat langkah keduanya. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding pada persimpangan lorong. Siwon yang terkejut menoleh – menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyibakkan gaunnya untuk mengambil pistol kecil yang terpasang pada salah satu pahanya. Dilihatnya mata Kyuhyun menatap lurus dan tajam pada targetnya, dengan seolah ada efek slow motion lagi-lagi Siwon harus terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

DORR!

"Akhhh!" pekik seseorang yang terkena tembakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali meraih tangan Siwon ke dalam genggamannya. Mereka terus berlari menuruni satu per satu anak tangga menuju mobil van sang Leader. Saat keduanya sampai di Basement, Siwon menghentakkan tangannya hingga genggaman mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon lagi. Namun, Siwon tak berkutik.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Siwon masih dengan napas tersengal.

"Aisssshhh! Apa itu penting?! Sekarang kita harus pergi!"

"Ani ya! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa orang tua dan adikku!" teriak Siwon.

"Mereka – "

PLOK! ... PLOK! ... PLOK! Belum sempat Kyuhyun bicara, suara tiga kali tepukkan dari seseorang memotong ucapannya.

"Ck! Bagus sekali. Berdebat di saat genting, huh?" ucap seorang namja berkacamata hitam yang muncul dari balik mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya.

"Aish." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia sangat lelah karena berlari-lari seperti seorang maling yang dikejar warga karena tertangkap basah saat mencuri barusan. Dan yang benar saja, apakah dia harus mencoba kemampuan bela dirinya juga sekarang?

"Mau apa kalian?" kata Siwon datar.

"Hahhh~ so simple... Give me your soul." Seringai tercetak pada bibir namja yang berkacak pinggang penuh gaya di depan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Bagaimana kita menyelesaikan ini? Kau seperti pengecut jika menggunakan senjata di saat lawanmu dengan tangan kosong." sela Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, Kyuhyunnie... kau tampak imut sekali dengan kostum seperti itu."

"Taeyang ya! Jaga bicaramu!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Namja yang dipanggil Taeyang oleh Kyuhyun itu semakin menyeringai. Menurutnya namja berkostum yeoja di hadapannya sangat imut dan menarik. Akan menyenangkan sekali jika bisa menyentuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya.

"Wah, wah... kau sangat tidak sopan dengan yang lebih tua. Baiklah. Aku persilakan kalian melawan anak buahku terlebih dahulu. Anggap saja sebagai pemanasan."

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak langsung berhadapan denganku saja?!"

"Hahaha, Kyuhyunnie... ternyata kau orang yang tidak sabaran ya."

Diam-diam Leeteuk mendengar percakapan mereka karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun sempat menekan tombol pada earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Gawat, tidak kusangka 'YG' ikut campur dibalik semua ini!" ucap Leeteuk. Kangin yang mendengarnya langsung mengelus punggung namja itu.

"Aku akan membantu mereka." katanya.

"Andwae! Aku yang akan pergi. Kau harus mengontrol yang lain."

Leeteuk akan turun dari dalam mobil ketika tangan kekar Kangin menarik lengannya. Ciuman sekilas pada bibirnya, membuat Leeteuk terdiam.

"Kau boleh menjadi Leader, tapi kali ini kau harus mendengarkan aku. Arraseo?"

Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan rekan sekaligus namjachingu-nya itu. Kangin dengan cepat keluar dari dalam mobil – berlari menuju Basement gedung.

Napas Kyuhyun dan Siwon semakin tak karuan. Tubuh mereka sama-sama letih setelah melawan 15 orang anak buah Taeyang. Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur karena ternyata putra pemilik perusahaan Hyundai Departement Store itu punya kemampuan bela diri yang cukup bagus.

Taeyang bersiap melayangkan pukulannya pada Siwon, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghalanginya. Berikutnya, terjadilah perkelahian antara Kyuhyun dan Taeyang. Siwon tampak khawatir, ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah sangat letih. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menendang Taeyang, hingga namja itu terjengkal.

Kaki Kyuhyun bergetar, ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dengan cekatan, Siwon menangkap tubuh namja imut dalam balutan pakaian yeoja itu.

"Kau tahu. Pakaian ini sangat mengganggu." gumam Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Siwon menatap khawatir padanya, ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur deras pada dahi namja itu. Entah atas dorongan apa, Siwon langsung mendekap Kyuhyun erat. Menyembunyikan kepala namja imut itu pada dada bidangnya.

Merasa Siwon dan Kyuhyun lengah, Taeyang bangkit berdiri dan mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Siwon dengan jarak kurang lebih dua meter. Kangin terbelalak menyaksikan hal tersebut. Cepat ia meraih senjatanya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Taeyang.

DORR!

Mata Siwon membulat – terkejut dengan suara tembakan itu.

BRUK!

"Akhhh!" pekik seorang namja akibat terkena tembakan pada kakinya barusan. Kangin berlari dengan cepat dan menendang tangan Taeyang untuk menjauhkan pistol dari namja itu.

Beberapa anggota tim SUJU yang lain berlarian ke arah Basement diikuti petugas kepolisian. Mereka segera menangkap lima belas anak buah Taeyang, sedangkan Taeyang sendiri masih merintih kesakitan. Kedua tangannya telah diborgol oleh petugas. Sempat ia melirik tajam pada Kangin, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun–ah?! Gwaenchanayo?!" tanya Kangin khawatir. Perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri di bantu oleh Siwon.

"Ye, aku baik-baik saja, Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum. Siwon sendiri ikut tersenyum melihatnya. 'Kenapa kau masih sempat tersenyum dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini? Hahh, manis sekali.' batinnya. EunHae, YeWook, ZhouRy, dan Sungmin menghampiri mereka. ShinBum tidak ikut serta karena saat ini mereka tengah mengamankan keberadaan Mr. Dan Mrs. Choi.

"Ya! Kau harus banyak latihan fisik, Kyu! Jangan hanya main game saja!" komentar Eunhyuk yang langsung dibalas juluran lidah oleh Kyuhyun. Semuanya ikut tertawa melihatnya. Dari kejauhan terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang ternyata adalah sang Leader. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia sangat lega ketika melihat rekan-rekan se-timnya baik-baik saja. Kangin menarik lengan Leeteuk, lalu memeluknya.

"Kalau kalian ingin bermesraan jangan di sini. Memalukan!" gerutu Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengacak pelan rambut pirang kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun yang fokus memperhatikan rekan-rekan se-timnya sama sekali tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Siwon dengan setia menopang tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dibanding Siwon.

.

###

.

TBC

Give me your RnR to make me better than before... :*

With love,

Park Min Ah ^^


End file.
